He Need it Like His Next Breath Of Air
by VixenReborn
Summary: Zukaang week prompt: Secret Admirer "Even with part of him protesting, Zuko knew he needed this. He needed to be able to take in every part of Aang as much as he needed his next breath of air." Warning: Stalker!Zuko ahead.


**Discliamer: I own only the idea of this story, I don't own the series or characters.**

**A/N: I would like to highly point out three very important facts. **

**1: I was drunk when I wrote this ~No joke~**

**2: This was not the story I had planned out. That will be released after my Duty Fanfic is done.**

**3: Zuko very much comes off like a pervert and stalker in this chapter. Remember its rating is there for a reason. If your don't have a problem with this, then without further ado, here is the story. **

* * *

The stars shone brightly over head. their glimmer clearly viewable in the clear night sky. The moonless night made them seem that much brighter. Zuko pulled his eyes from the stars to the sand under his feet.

Soft sand sunk in, leaving indentations of his feet as he trekked across the beach. His mind told him that he was leaving a perfect trail. He couldn't bring himself to care though. He didn't think that there really was anyone that would follow it. The rest of the group was back at his family's old vacation house. They had sent him out, because they didn't want to leave.

When several members of the group were ready to turn into bed, it had been quickly realized that Aang wasn't among them. Aang, on various occasions, had left to go meditate on the beach before; he was usually good about coming back by, or just after, dinner time. This time was different. Dinner had come and pass with not a single sign of him. Nobody really wanted to go and bother him with all the stress he was under these days, but naturally everyone was still concerned.

Zuko had quickly found himself elected to go and find the airbender. He tried to refute their logic, but they had too many valid points. They had said things about him being used to the island and knowing where things were. He argued that he hadn't been here in a while, but that was better than them having never been here. They pointed out that he was a fire nation person and would not stand out as much as Sokka or Katara. He tried to point out that it was worse, because he was the prince and most people might recognize him, but they had inflated his ego, saying he would be able to better protect himself than if they were caught alone. Before he had much further chance to argue, they had shoved him out the door.

None of them had consideration for his feelings; not that he'd ever actually admit his feelings. It would be far too shameful to explain to them why he was avoiding Aang since their visit to the sun warriors. He had gone about it so well that Zuko wondered if Aang even noticed. Most of them just figured it was his aloof nature.

The fire prince tried to shove all thoughts of Aang out of his mind. He tried to think of anything else. His thoughts traveled from the trees, to the stars, to the ocean, to the very sand he walked on. After he had managed to think on the cold ocean for more than five minutes he was beginning to feel like he had made some small success. It was short lived when he saw a dark form laying on the beach up ahead.

Zuko quickened his steps to the prone form of Aang. He was worried at first that something might have been wrong, but on closer inspection realized that he was just sleeping. There were many nights that Aang hadn't been able to fall asleep easily. Zuko had watched him. Aang had wandered restlessly or meditated or talked to Momo to find comfort. It was nights like those that Zuko stayed nearby, keeping an eye on him, but staying far enough that Aang wouldn't notice him.

Carefully, the prince lowered himself to sit beside Aang. Half of his mind was screaming that the only thing he should do is wake Aang and head back. This was simply torture. Even with part of him protesting, Zuko knew he needed this. He needed to be able to take in every part of Aang as much as he needed his next breath of air.

For so long Zuko had echoed Aang's friendship question in his head. Zuko really believed that Aang had accepted him as a friend when they had left to see the sun warriors. Zuko had decided at that time to accept Aang as his friend also. He had turned his back on everyone and everything to come and teach him firebending, the least he could do was accept him as his friend.

The journey to regain his firebending had been anything but what he expected. Aang's insecurity kept surfacing and Zuko often found himself trying to give the boy comfort. He had told himself that it was something friends did. They had spent hours trapped together, talking. Something within him shifted at that time. He didn't have a name for it, but it had turned his urge to just comfort into a need and desire to protect. When they danced for the dragons, the last shift occurred and Zuko knew there was no hope.  
Their bodies had flowed and moved together. The constant movements and harmony being echoed by the powerful dragons flying around them. It was a dance that had them start together and pulled them apart and had them slowly flowing back to one another. Each step was filled with an intensity that stilled his breath even now.

All Zuko had been able to think about since then were things he knew could only be labeled as "indecent". He wanted to mingle their bodies once more in ways that would be more intimate. It had caused him to grow to an almost desperate level. It had been so difficult to look Aang in the face after that. When Sokka had left to go free his dad, Zuko had almost jumped at the opportunity. He reasoned that spending time with Sokka was better then allowing anyone to find out about his urges.

It was those urges that he was at war with now. The smaller sleeping body on the sand made for so much temptation that Zuko didn't know could exist in only one person. His hands trembled with the suppressed desire to touch him. Golden eyes drank in the sight before him like a cool glass of water to a man in the desert. His mind was going a mile a minute.

Aang shifted in his sleep, bringing his closed eyes to face the stars. The boy's lips parted mildly and Zuko had to keep himself from caressing them with his own. He wanted to taste them more than even the sweetest fruit. He wanted to touch them more than the softest silk. He wanted to hear them moan more than the even the best played instrument. Zuko craved them.

The boy's chest rose and fell in the darkness with each breath he took. Zuko often considered how big his hands were compared to Aang's chest. He desired to run them all along the pale smooth skin and find out. He desired to feel Aang's back arching beneath his touch. That desired flowed through him and warmed him better than any fire.

Aang moved his legs, pulling them closer to his body. Zuko longed to run his hand down the length of one. He longed to feel the soft and fleshy thighs beneath his lips. He longed to have those legs draped over his arms as he took the boy over and over again. His longing for pleasure that had turned into an ache.

A small groan passed Aang's lips and Zuko nearly moaned with need. He barely managed to keep himself together. He knew that these were all signs that Aang was waking. Zuko quietly steadied himself to deal with Aang. He waited for the silver eyes to flutter open, sad that his secret admiration would have to come to end.

* * *

Footnote: This chapter is dedicated to my boyfriend, because he asked for it.


End file.
